The invention relates to a shaft rod of a heald frame for a loom, the rod containing fiber composites and being flat, and to a heald frame having such rods and to a process for the production thereof.
The heald frames and shaft rods of modern looms must be able to withstand severe mechanical stressing. They have therefore conventionally been made of metal, steel being preferred for large cloth widths while aluminum is becoming increasingly popular for high-speed looms. The shaft rods are elaborate combinations of a large number of parts and are therefore relatively costly to produce. Also, they still have relatively high inertial masses, something which is increasingly causing problems in the light of high and increasing loom speeds. Heald frames containing thermoset composite parts are known. However, their production is still excessively elaborate and costly, their construction is complex, and there are problems with them in long-term operation.